This invention relates to industrial load-carrying trucks. It is known to provide, in an industrial truck, a load carrier, such as a pair of lifting tines, which is mounted for up and down movement and is rotatable about an upright axis as well as bodily movable from side to side of the truck in order that loading and unloading can be effected in a direction laterally of the truck. Hitherto the range of up and down movement of the load carrier has been restricted owing to the need to provide pivots which are aligned with the axis about which the load carrier is rotated. The presence of a lower pivot inhibits the movement of the load carriage down to ground level and the presence of an upper pivot inhibits the movement of the load carriage to the greatest height which might otherwise be possible. The present invention is intended to provide, at least in some embodiments, an industrial truck in which some of this restriction of movement is removed and has a general object of providing an improved industrial truck.